A suspended light fixture is a light fixture that is suspended from an overhead location, such as a ceiling, by one or more cables or pendants. Suspended light fixtures may be mounted individually or continuously. For example, multiple linear light fixtures may be mounted end-to-end in a “row-mounted” configuration to create a row of modular lighting sections.
Traditionally, each row-mounted, linear light fixture is mounted to the overhead location via one or more cables. A first of the light fixtures is mounted to the overhead location via two cables fastened to opposite ends of the light fixture by a pair of screws. Each end of the first light fixture includes an end bracket with a lateral slot. Each cable is fastened to one of the end brackets by a screw extending through an end of the cable and into the lateral slot of the end bracket. A portion of the screw and a bottom end of the cable, including a cable adjuster mechanism, are disposed within an interior cavity of the first light fixture.
A second of the light fixtures is mounted to the overhead location by tabs extending between a first end of the second light fixture and an end of the first light fixture, and a cable fastened to a second, opposite end of the second light fixture. The cable is fastened to the second end of the second light fixture substantially as described above in connection with each of the cables fastened to the first light fixture. Each additional light fixture in the row of light fixtures is mounted to the overhead location substantially as described above in connection with the second light fixture, with tabs mounting each additional light fixture directly to the light fixture installed immediately prior to the installation of the additional light fixture.
To install the first light fixture, an operator climbs a ladder, aligns each cable with its corresponding end bracket, and tightens the screws. The operator then climbs down the ladder and visually evaluates the alignment and balance of the fixture. If the operator determines that the alignment or balance of the fixture needs to be adjusted, he climbs back up the ladder, loosens one or more of the screws, and laterally moves the cable(s) associated with the loosened screw(s) within the lateral slot(s) of the end bracket(s). For example, the operator can determine to adjust the balance of the fixture if it is not level. Then, the operator re-tightens the screw(s), climbs back down the ladder, and repeats the evaluation and adjustment procedures until the fixture is properly aligned and balanced.
To install the second light fixture, the operator climbs up the ladder with the second light fixture, aligns and connects the tabs between the first and second light fixtures, aligns the cable associated with the second light fixture with its corresponding end bracket, and tightens the screw extending between the cable and the end bracket. The operator then climbs down the ladder and visually evaluates the alignment and balance of the second light fixture. If the operator determines that the alignment or balance of the fixture needs to be adjusted, then he climbs back up the ladder, loosens the screw, and laterally moves the cable within the lateral slot of the end bracket. Then, the operator re-tightens the screw, climbs back down the ladder, and repeats the evaluation and adjustment procedures until the second light fixture is properly aligned and balanced
The operator performs these steps for each fixture mounted in a row. Once all the fixtures in the row are mounted, the operator visually evaluates the alignment and balance of the entire row. If the operator determines that the alignment or balance of the row needs to be adjusted, then he can adjust the position of one or more of the fixtures substantially as described above. This process is time-consuming and tedious. The process also involves many inefficiencies, most notably the delay involved in loosening and re-tightening the screws each time the operator adjusts the alignment or balance of a light fixture.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved means for installing suspended light fixtures. In particular, a need exists in the art for efficient, user-friendly systems and methods for installing row-mounted suspended light fixtures. A further need exists in the art for efficient, user-friendly systems and methods for adjusting and balancing the row-mounted suspended light fixtures.